Skyfall
by Eliza-chan450
Summary: A strange man and dragon wash up on the shores of Berk. People slowly start to turn against Hiccup, and loose faith in the dragons they have housed for the past 5 years, and a plot of destruction is being whispered along the winds...
1. prologue

In the early morning hours of dawn, the sky is a blend of pale pinks, yellows, light blues and bright orange. The sun peaks over the horizon, and clouds outlined in gold float lazily along.

Eragon couldn't wipe the smile off his face as Saphira glided along, wind gently tossing his hair back. She swooped down, the tip of her wing sliding in the shimmering water of the ocean. Eragon leaned forward, dipping his own hand in the water. He was jerked out of his thoughts by Saphira's voice.

_Why are you so happy, little one?_ She asked, turning her head so one great, sapphire eye was looking at Eragon. _You haven't stopped smiling since we started flying. _

_It's just been so long since we've had the chance to just…fly, without having to worry about other riders. _Eragon replied.

_You are right._ Saphira hummed, and then flapped her wings, bringing the two higher up.

Three years have passes since they moved to the dragon riders home, Vroengard. And in the three years, they have rebuilt most of the main city, Doru Araeba, and returned it to its former glory, training the new riders along the way.

A total of 5 new riders have surfaced since then, and together with Eragon and Arya, there were 7 riders.

_Technically, 8. _Eragon grumbled.

_Are you talking about Murtagh?_ Saphira did that strange laugh of hers as Eragon flushed.

_Well, he is a rider._ Eragon shot back. _He's just-just not here._

_You miss him, don't you?_ Saphira did a wide arch, turning back tword's Vroengard. Eragon choose not to answer, and the two lapsed into silence.

Eragon did miss him. Murtagh was on Galbatorix's side during the war, but he was forced into it. He only did the things he did to protect Thorn. He had saved Nasuada…and they were brothers. Half brothers by blood, but he had devolved a bond when they first met.

_I-I just wish he would come back…_

_I know little one._

Eragon blinked when something whizzed past his head. He looked back, and his eyes widened.

_Saphira!_ Eragon's grip tightened on the spike he was holding as Saphira turned sharply. Arrows whizzed past, and as Saphira growled, a burst of fire escaped her mouth.

Strangled cry's filled the air, and to Eragon's shock, what once was invisible, became visible. Several creatures fell out of the air, now burnt and charred. There had to be at least 20…maybe 30. They snarled, and then charged at the sapphire dragon.

Their bodies were a pale grey, with giant black, feathery wings bursting from there back. They had no face, no defend features. They were just a skeletal shape of grey. And as they charged, bright balls of fire appeared in their hands, which they flung at Saphira.

Saphira roared. Eragon drew Brisingr, letting Saphira guide them from the fire, giving him a clear shot tword's the creatures. She flew in close, batting them out of the air with her paws. One of them let out an unearthly scream, and then launched themselves at the duo.

Eragon just barley blocked them with the sapphire blade. The creature caught it in his hands.

"Brisingr!" the sword lit up, and to Eragon's horror, a wicked grin spread across the once faceless creature and it seemed to absorb the fire. It then ripped the sword from his hands, and the fire stopped. Eragon shot a few more spell at it, but they too, were all absorbed.

_Saphira! Fire and magic has no effect!_

_Then tooth and claw it will be. _She let out an ear splitting roar, and then charged at the creature holding Brisingr. She slashed her claws at it, ripping clean through its body, spraying midnight black blood. It dropped the sword, and as Eragon caught it, he stabbed another through its chest as it came flying at them.

Dragon and rider raged on. It seemed the only way to kill them was to either stab them through the heart, or severing the body in half. As long as the heart beat, they lived.

Eragon's heart stopped when one the fire balls came flying at them. Time seemed to slow down, and as it drew nearer, Saphira, unable to avoid it, shirked as it tore through her wing.

"_Saphira!"_ Eragon screamed both with his mind and his voice. Another one hit her other wing, and she plummeted. _No! NO!_

"Waise heill!" He franticly spoke the healing words, and while the gedwey ignasia on his palm glowed, he could not hold steady enough to heal her. Eragon swore violently, panic rising in his chest.

_I-I can't-_ Saphira's voice was ragged as she spoke, and then the two crashed into the great ocean below.

**On Berk**

Hiccup flew silently on Toothless, occasionally turning the Night Fury's tail when they needed to make a turn. Unknown to him, his father had put him on patrolling duty…_alone. _

"Was it something I did?" he wondered out loud. Toothless let out a small roar, as if to say, _no, probably not._ Hiccup smiled, and then patted the dragon's neck. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Toothless smiled that smile of his, and then sharply turned his head, his eyes narrowing.

"W-what is is-WOAH!" Hiccup flew back as Toothless went into a dive. He managed to pull himself forward, and as they advanced quickly to the beach, Hiccup quickly fanned out his tail, giving them a semi-soft landing.

"Toothless, what was that all about…" Hiccup trail off, his eyes widening. "Great gods above…" He ran off, with Toothless fast behind.

Lying there, half in half out of the water, was a dragon and their rider.

**A/N:**

**Oh, I can already tell this is gonna be good…**

**So, I am re-reading the inheritance cycle and have re-watched How to train your dragon, (Is there really a second movie coming out?) and thought…OhmyGodessCrossover!**

**And, I was listing to the song 'Skyfall', so…this is probably going to be roughly based off of that…**

**Follow, Favorite and Review please! **


	2. Chapter 1

"With all the wounds he has, I'm surprised he's not dead."

Eragon slowly stirred at hearing the voice. He opened his eyes, and was surprised to find he was in a bed, in someone's house. He tried to move, and had to bite back a cry of pain as a white hot pain rushed all over his abused body. As the pain subsided, he sat up slowly, finally taking in him and his surroundings.

He had bandages around his left arm, and one around his head. When he took the blanket off, his chest was wrapped in a bandage as well, but there were small blood stains scattered about. Looking away from himself, he started glancing around the room.

Hand drawn pictures of a dragon's tail were pinned to the wall, along with designs for, what looked like to Eragon, a part of the tail. The desk was also littered with drawings, but these were of different types of dragons. A bed of rock was in front of the bed he was lying on, along with a black dragon, staring at him with wide, yellow green eyes.

…

….

…..

"Saphira!" All the memories of the battle came rushing back. Eragon shouted for his dragon, yelping as pain jumped from his back, to his neck, to his arms. Footsteps thudded up the stairs, and a teen, who looked to be 17 or 18, flung open the door.

"Toothless, what did you-" He stopped, a dead pan look coming across his face as he saw the dragon wagging its tail merrily, a happy grin on his face. "Never mind then." The dragon let out a happy growl.

Eragon watched them with mild curiosity, before remembering his own dilemma.

"Where's Saphira?" He asked, trying to get out of the bed, ignoring the sharp stab's of pain. Panic was rising in his chest when he tried to reach out to her and couldn't. The boy held him back, and Eragon couldn't help but falter under his gaze.

"She's fine." He replied. "Gobber patched her up and has her sleeping out back." He then stepped back, and Eragon could take him in fully.

He was tall and thin, with scruffy brown hair. You could see he had some muscle, and his skin was tanned. What shocked Eragon the most was that he had a fake foot. It was simple, made out of wood and iron.

"I'm Hiccup." He said, dragging Eragon out of his thoughts. He took the stool from the desk and dragged it to the bed. "And that's Toothless." He pointed to the dragon.

"You two looked like you've been through hell and back." Hiccup smiled faintly at Eragon. At his words, more thoughts came crashing down on him.

_What about the other riders? What will happen to them? Will the creatures attack again? And what will Arya do? _

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Eragon finally replied after a few moments of silence. He returned his smile, finding it hard not to. "I'm Eragon by the way."

Toothless waltzed over and sniffed Eragon. He then nudged his arm, his tail wagging behind him. That's when Eragon noticed the red tail wing.

"W-what happened to his tail?" Eragon asked, giving in to Toothless and petting the black dragon. He found that hard to not to do to.

Hiccup went a faint shade of pink. He nervously fiddled with the hem of his shirt, and then looked up to the ceiling.

"Well, that's uh-" He took a deep breath. "For the past 300 years, Berk has been fighting dragons. When I came along, I wanted to fight dragons too, but only because I would fit in." He added quickly. "Toothless is a Night Fury, and nobody has seen them, let alone kill one. So-So I-I managed to shoot him down…and when I found him in the woods, I couldn't bring myself to do the finishing blow, so I let him go. I-I was the reason he lost part of his tail and that he couldn't fly, so I kept coming back to him, and managed to train him." He smiled sheepishly. "And, here we are now."

"You train dragons?" Eragon asked. He was a little upset at learning Berk's history, but Hiccup had made things right, and he didn't think he could see a stronger bond between Rider and Dragon anywhere.

"Yeah?" Hiccup made it sound like a question. "Why, is that weird?"

"Well, where I come from-" He was cut off when a roar filled the air. Toothless went ridged, and Hiccup whirled around. Eragon tried to get out of bed, recognizing the roar as Saphira's, but the pain and his wounds held him back. The room shook from the footsteps outside, and an agonizingly long 5 minutes later, a giant sapphire head pushed its way into the window.

_Eragon! _Saphira's lip curled up, exposing her white teeth when she saw Eragon. _You're hurt!_

_I'm hurt! Look at you! _Eragon felt a wave of relief wash over him. He could hear shocked screams coming from outside, guessing that Saphira had torn apart half of the village looking for him, but he paid them no mind. Saphira was OK, end of story.

_I'll live._ Saphira huffed. She then noticed Hiccup and Toothless. _Who are these hatchlings? _

_That's Hiccup and Toothless._ Eragon replied._ They're the ones who took us in._ Saphira's eyes softened as Toothless ventured over, his eyes narrowed suspiciously as he sniffed her. After a few moments, his eyes lit up and he sat back on his haunches, confirming that she was no threat to him or Hiccup.

"Wow," Hiccup started as Saphira, who was watching Toothless. "She's beautiful." He slowly approached Saphira, and then held out his hand. She sniffed it, and then let Hiccup scratch her, letting out a happy hum.

_I like him._ Saphira said, turning her head so Hiccup could move to her neck.

_Of course you do._ Eragon chuckled, and then told Hiccup what Saphira had told him.

"That's good." Hiccup did as Saphira asked, moving his free hand onto Toothless's head as the dragon nudged him, demanding attention. "I don't think I would want her as an enemy."

_He's smart too._ Saphira then blinked as more footsteps sounded on the stairs. Two more people entered the cramped room, one with a bushy red beard, the other with a long and straight blond mustache, and missing a few limbs.

"That dragon o' yours can sure do some damage." The one with a blond mustache had a thick Scottish accent when he spoke. He then shook his head. "She tore apart half o' the village looking for ya."

"Yeah," Eragon glanced at Saphira. Hiccup had stopped scratching her when the two men walked in, and was now leaning against the wall with Toothless. "Saphira can be a little overprotective."

_I am not_. Saphira scoffed. Eragon smiled at her. _OK, maybe a little, but that's because you're so reckless! _Saphira added. It was Eragon's turn to shake his head.

"I am Stoick, chief of Berk." The man with the bushy red beard spoke, drawing Eragon's attention back to them. "That's Gobber, and I'm sure you already know my son, Hiccup." Eragon glanced at the three of them in turn, before focusing on Gobber.

"Hiccup told me that you took care of Saphira." He said.

"Aye' I did."

_Tell him, that I thank him for that._ Saphira said.

"Thank you." Eragon spoke for the both of them.

"Don't mention it." Gobber replied. Eragon smiled at him.

"So, what are you doing washed up on the shores of Berk?" Stoick asked. At this question Hiccup perked up.

"To tell you that, I'd have to tell you my story." Eragon replied. The three of them nodded.

So, Eragon began at the beginning, in the small town of Carvahll, on the edge of a country known as Alagaesia. He told them of finding Saphira's egg, the joys he felt when it hatched. How he was the first Dragon Rider out of the king's control. The Ra'zac, Roan and Brom, and how he died. He told them of rescuing the elf, Arya and journeying to the Varden with his half brother, Murtagh. He told them of the epic battles he fought; of taking back Alagaesia from Galbatorix, the only Dragon Rider to survive the downfall of the riders…the one who caused the downfall. He told them of Vroengard, the place he now called home, where he trained other riders…alone. Finally he ended his tale with the battle of the faceless creatures, and how they ended up on Berk.

When he finished, the room was silent. Stoick was the first to speak.

"That's quite some story." He said slowly, with Gobber nodding next to him.

"Whether you choose to believe it or not is up to you." Eragon said. "But, that's the truth."

Stoick nodded silently. "I have some things to think about, so I'll leave you two alone." He then left, with Gobber close behind.

oOo

"How could this have happened!?" A slender fist slammed down on the table, sending vibration's through the wood. "That stupid blue beast should have drowned!"

"Calm down Razel." Sharp eyes glared at the speaker of the voice. "Thing's can't always go according to plan."

"But-"

"Calm, my child." A solemn face looked back at the youthful one. But the elder still looked fearful. All there months of planning, only to be ruined because they underestimated the blue beast.

"We already have people turning against the rider of the Night Fury." Another voice spoke. "It will only be a matter of time before they turn against the first rider."

"What do you mean, child Makil?" The elder asked.

"If he is with the Night Fury rider, he will be teaching him." Makil brought her full, blood red lips into a smirk. "They will surly turn against him then."

The elder looked thoughtful, before nodding. There plan was not lost.

"Should I tell Ezmara?" another voice asked.

"No, but, I do believe our…_guest _need's attending too." The elder spoke. She waved one hand, still pale and beautiful. "Go tend to it."

"Yes, elder."

**A/N:**

**Sorry it's kinda short, but I really didn't know where to go with it after Eragon told his story…**

**So, with the names in the second part…I honest to god just put random letters together. The still sound pretty cool though!**

**Hope you like it!**

**And sorry if anybody seemed kinda OOC…**

**Follow, favorite and review please!**


End file.
